Don't Give Up On Me
by WriterFreak001
Summary: Scorpion-Nerdherd on Tumblr posted a headcanon and asked someone to transform it into a fanfic. I volunteered, and Scorpion-Nerdherd's Headcanon: "When Paige and Walter finally decide to get their act together they kiss in the rain. Walter has to go up to the roof and grab something, it's pouring rain, Paige says his name from behind, he turns around, she pulls him in for a kiss."
**WriterFreak001:**

Scorpion-Nerdherd on Tumblr posted a headcanon and asked someone to transform it into a fanfic. I volunteered, and this is the result. :) (PS. There are some things I added into the story and then deleted so if something doesn't follow the storyline, please let me know! :))

* * *

 **Title** | Don't Give Up on Me

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Scorpion-Nerdherd's Headcanon: "When Paige and Walter finally decide to get their act together they kiss in the rain. Walter has to go up to the roof and grab something, it's pouring rain, Paige says his name from behind, he turns around, she pulls him in for a kiss."

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T.

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns _**Scorpion**_ , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 **Don't Give Up on Me**

 **Written by WriterFreak001**

 **One-Shot**

 **~ S** **CORPION ~**

Paige ran her fingers through her hair as she watched the loud rain pour onto the streets of Los Angeles from the window just outside of Walter's loft. It was, as the meteorologist stated, the beginnings of another El Nino, and the young mother was debating on whether or not she should leave for home before the showers worsen... and possibly pick up her son from the Goldbergs, too.

She heard _his_ footsteps approaching her, and she smiled to herself as she saw Walter's reflection in the window before turning around to find the man standing a few feet from her. She pushed herself away from the window and quietly strode up to him as he gently smiled at her. "Thanks for letting me stay here for a few extra hours to finish some of the paperwork. I checked the forecast, though. The rain isn't going to let up anytime soon so I should probably get home before any roads close."

"That's actually why I came up here," Walter shifted slightly and folded his arms in front of him. "I just heard on the news that the highway leading to your complex is closed due to multiple accidents. So... because none of the other routes to your home are any safer than the highway, I highly suggest you stay here tonight where it's dry... and safe."

"Aww," Paige smiled appreciatively, "That's sweet, Walter, but I really need to leave so I can pick up Ralph from Tyler's. The last thing I want is for my baby to be stuck somewhere that isn't here or home."

"Paige," Walter chuckled, "I assure you, Ralph is safe, and he's a smart kid. If anything goes wrong, you'd be the first to know. The Goldbergs, from what I remember, are good people and won't let anything happen to him. He'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

Walter nodded. "Of course."

Paige sighed. "Okay, then. But I want to call him, though."

Walter smiled. "I think he'd like that."

Paige slowly grinned and pulled out her cellphone, and after a few minutes of talking to Ralph and reminding him to call her if he needed _anything_ , Paige eventually ended the call, and giggled. "I could picture him rolling his eyes a _lot_ while talking to him. He seemed a little impatient."

"He was probably in the middle of playing video games with Tyler or something," Walter laughed. "Anyway, just, uh, make yourself at home."

"Oh, that'll be easy," Paige smiled appreciatively. "But...," she laughed awkwardly as she stepped towards him, "I don't have anything to wear tonight… or have any clothes for tomorrow."

"Well," Walter pursed his lips and swallowed thickly, "You can wear some old sweats of mine tonight, and if the roads permit, tomorrow, I can drop you off at your condo so you can shower and change and do whatever else you need to do in order to get ready for the day. And, if the roads are still pretty bad, I'm sure I can find some of Megan's old clothes…. Before I had her admitted to the care facility, she stayed here for a few months and left a bag of clothes in case she ever returned…."

"Are you sure that's okay?"

Walter nodded swiftly and reassuringly, causing Paige to smile wider.

"Okay, then." Paige said as she touched Walter's arm and squeezed it gently. "I guess I should... grab some sheets and blankets for the couch, then." As she turned to leave, Walter reached out and grasped her hand, forcing her to stop dead in her tracks.

"No need," Walter almost as quickly as he had released her hand, "Use my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"I can't take your bed, Walter."

"I insist."

"And I'm telling you," she stepped closer to him and gazed deeply into his eyes, "I'm not going to use it."

"Paige," Walter's hands found her shoulders and firmly gripped them, unintentionally bringing them even closer. "Use my bed."

" _You_ use your bed."

And then the words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "Only if you use it with me." Paige immediately blushed, and Walter froze before managing to sputter out, "W-what I m-meant to s-say was," he gulped audibly as he took three large steps away from the woman and swiftly said, "Sleep with me." He instantly smacked his head and groaned loudly as Paige's entire body tingled. "T-That's not w-what I meant t-to say, either." He scratched the back of his neck and took another large step backwards. "I," he cleared his throat, "I think I left something on the roof of the garage... I'll," he stumbled backwards and awkwardly laughed as Paige stared blankly at him, "I'll be back."

But she didn't wait for Walter to come back.

Paige chased after him and called his name over the pouring rain as she stepped onto the roof of the garage, and as he turned towards her, she lunged forward, threw her arms around his neck and crushed her lips hard against his mouth. Walter, unsure if it was from the shock of her kiss or the momentum of her body colliding into his, stumbled backwards a little as his left palm instinctively splayed over the small of her back while his right hand gripped the ledge of the brick wall behind him.

Paige clutched a fistful of Walter's wet, usually curly hair and caressed his cheek with her free hand as their mouths continued molding together. And when she eventually popped her lips off of his, she slid her palms down to his chest and boldly found his eyes.

"Whoa," she muttered under her breath; Walter nodded in agreement and uttered the same response. She ached to kiss him again, but Walter, who could also feel the hard tingle in his lips, was surprisingly faster. Swiftly, he gripped her cheeks and pulled her in for another powerful, bruising kiss, bringing their bodies even closer together.

The force from his lips capturing hers tilted her head back, allowing Walter to tower slightly over her and thrust his tongue past her parted lips as a way to taste the vibrato of her arousing moan. Paige leaned backwards and arced her body against the genius as she strung her arms over his shoulders and hooked her fingers together around his neck before the skies roared with thunder, suddenly forcing the genius and liaison to jump in opposite directions.

Paige bit her bottom lip softly and combed her fingers through her wet, stringy hair before yelling over the rain, "We should go inside!"

"Good idea!" Walter shouted loud enough for the woman to hear him. As she turned for the door, Walter reached out and gripped her hand, causing her to stop walking. He interlinked their fingers together and smiled, making the woman's heart pound harder than the rain showering the city. Unable to say anything, Paige squeezed his hand and grinned to her ears before he walked ahead, opened the door and guided her down the steps to the loft.

They were both soaking wet, but neither seemed to care as Paige tugged Walter into his bedroom and whispered, "We should talk."

"I agree," Walter nodded swiftly. "But first, you should clean up. It wouldn't do us nor Scorpion any good if either of us got sick from being outside in the rain." He scratched his neck and looked towards his wardrobe. "I'll grab you some dry clothes, and when you're done, I'll clean up after you."

"Are you sure you don't want to clean up first?"

"I'll be fine," a boyish grin found Walter's lips, "You go ahead."

"Okay," the woman nodded before glancing towards the bathroom. "I'll be quick."

"Take your time." Walter chuckled as he sauntered towards his wardrobe and fished for a dry pair of sweats and a white T-shirt for Paige. "I don't mind waiting."

"Walter," Paige rolled her eyes and laughed as she headed for the bathroom, "I'll _be_ quick."

"Okay," he smirked before handing her his smallest pair of clothes. "Towels are in the closet next to the shower on the third shelf. Use whichever one you'd like."

"Thanks," Paige smiled and then stepped into the bathroom before gently closing the door behind her.

 **~ SCORPION ~**

Walter nearly forgot how to breathe when Paige stepped out of the bathroom, wearing _only_ his white T-shirt, which hung just below the full length of her fingertips. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat and flushed as she walked towards him, swaying her hips as she did so. "The sweatpants were too big and kept falling off... I hope this isn't too awkward or anything..."

"W-what," he squeaked before clearing his throat, "Whatever makes you comfortable..."

"To be honest," she nervously laughed, "I like the way your shirt feels against my skin." When she noticed how the genius froze in response to her admission, she cleared her throat and quickly said, "Anyway, the shower is open."

Walter immediately sprang to his feet and nodded before grabbing his own nightwear. "We'll, uh, we can talk after I'm done in here."

"Okay," Paige chuckled lightly as she ruffled her fingers through her hair. "I'll be waiting."

The genius nodded slightly to acknowledge her response before disappearing behind the bathroom door. Paige waited for the water to turn on before clutching her heart and fainting onto the bed. Even though their relationship, whatever it was now, was just beginning to blossom, she couldn't believe how nervous she was around him! She knew... she suspected... the last thing on Walter's mind was sex, probably… _maybe_ …, but just the thought of wearing _only_ Walter's T-shirt made her stomach flutter. She bunched the shirt up slightly and buried her nose into the cotton fabric. It even smelled like him too.

When she heard the door handle jiggle open, she swiftly smoothed the shirt over her body and sat up on the bed as Walter, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers, stepped out of the steamy bathroom. God, it felt like an R-rated version of her dream from last year was becoming a reality. Well... sort of R-rated.

Paige pushed herself off of the bed and walked up to him as he nervously scratched the back of his neck. She boldly strung her arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly before she spoke quietly. "I'm ready for us to be a thing if you are, Walter. That is," she bit her lip and flushed, "if you want to be _more_ than professional colleagues who just... kiss each other sometimes."

His voice cracked. "I want more, Paige. I've always wanted more...," his hands found her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I just thought we _couldn't_ have more..., but a lot has changed."

Paige nodded. "Yes. A lot _has_ changed."

"And change," Walter's eyes lit up as he leaned closer to her and gazed deeply into her soft hazel irises, "as discovered, could be a good thing... good for the team... good for Ralph..."

"And good for us, too." Paige whispered with a smile. "We just...," she glided her palms to his bare chest and kissed his cheek, "need to have courage... and faith that it'll work."

"I'm willing to give _us_ everything I have," Walter mumbled quietly as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Me too," she grinned, kissing the cleft of his chin.

"I'm going to mess up, though."

"I will too," Paige muttered against his jawline.

He enveloped her into an intimate embrace and held her tightly to him before lightly kissing her neck. "Please don't give up on me," he softly pleaded.

Tears brimmed the woman's eyes as she rested her forehead against his clavicle, and her nose burned as she smiled sadly for the man in her arms. "I won't."

And without another word, Paige tilted her head backwards and momentarily gazed into his watery eyes before leaning in, ever so gently, to slowly kiss his lips. "Just don't give up on me, either," she whispered against his mouth.

Walter smiled as he eagerly deepened the kiss and carefully walked them towards his bed.

"I won't."

 **~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 **WriterFreak001:** I loved writing this! :)


End file.
